


Методы воспитания

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020
Relationships: Higuchi Yutaka/Hoshino Hidehiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Методы воспитания

Юте не спалось. Очевидных причин тому не наблюдалось: подушка, вопреки всем гостиничным обыкновениям, была удобной, раннее утро выдалось пасмурным и настырные солнечные лучи не лезли в глаза, даже вчерашний поход по барам не грозил обернуться похмельем. Но заснуть снова и честно продрыхнуть до тех пор, пока брат или Аччан не явятся стаскивать с кровати за ноги, не удавалось. Юта в очередной раз позавидовал Хидэ: тот умел засыпать почти мгновенно, очень крепко и в любой обстановке – правда, и поднять его потом не было никакой возможности...  
Хидэ.  
Причина утренней бессонницы мгновенно прояснилась: рядом отчаянно не хватало Хидэ. Сонного, по-утреннему сердитого, тянущегося сперва за сигаретой и только потом за поцелуем, или вовсе еще спящего – Юта невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как сглаживаются во сне черты лица Хошино, смягчаются упрямо сжатые губы...  
Тут же запретил себе развивать мысль, предпочтя размышление действию. Однако немного помедлил на пороге номера, отведенного Хошино: любая попытка разбудить того раньше десяти утра считалась грубым нарушением техники безопасности.  
«Да не убьет же, в самом деле», – решил Юта и потянул на себя дверь. Незапертую, как обычно: рассеянный Хидэ если не терял ключи, то принципиально забывал пользоваться ими по назначению.

Хошино, как и следовало ожидать, спал. Юта сел на край кровати, протянул руку, медленно очертил пальцами скулы, легко коснулся губ, подбородка – не стараясь разбудить, но усмиряя собственное желание прикоснуться. На мгновение показалось, что веки Хидэ дрогнули, но он не проснулся, только глубоко вздохнул.  
Уже из чистого озорства Юта пробежался пальцами по плечам спящего, легко и щекотно провел по груди – никакой реакции. Точно так же не возымели эффекта ни поцелуи, ни щекотка, ни обращение по имени – удалось добиться лишь того, что Хошино что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и повернулся на другой бок.  
Сдаваться Юта не собирался. Рядом с кроватью обнаружилась гитара – видимо, перед сном Хидэ не то отрабатывал сложные фрагменты, готовясь к предстоящему концерту, не то просто развлекался. Юта задумчиво коснулся грифа, взял инструмент в руки – и ударил по струнам, извлекая из них замысловатый аккорд.  
Акустическая гитара сильно уступает по уровню громкости электрической и тем более басу – но все же эффект превзошел любые ожидания. Хидэ вскочил, как ужаленный. Несколько мгновений в его глазах читалась лишь растерянность внезапно разбуженного человека, затем он перевел взгляд на часы, на Юту – и тот осознал, что расправа будет скорой и суровой.  
– Убью, – спокойно пообещал Хошино и потянулся к лежащему на стуле ремню. Юта оценил расстояние от кровати до двери и попытался ретироваться, но Хидэ, даже сонный, был быстрее и сильнее: через минуту дверь оказалась заперта, а брыкающийся басист пойман в охапку и весьма неласково брошен на кровать.  
– Я спал, – все так же невозмутимо сообщил Хидэ, в одной руке держа ремень, а другой прижимая Юту к постели, лицом вниз. – А ты меня разбудил. Притом в нечеловеческую рань. И трогал мою гитару. Убью.  
– Я больше не буду, – покаянно, хотя и не слишком убедительно пообещал Ютака. Сердитый разбуженный Хошино и впрямь мог выпороть, а воздействовать обаянием, будучи прижатым носом к подушке, не получалось.  
Ремень угрожающе свистнул в воздухе, и Юта на всякий случай сжался в ожидании удара – но его не последовало. Вместо этого он ощутил спиной тяжесть гибкого, знакомого до последней черточки тела, а уха коснулось горячее дыхание.  
– Я требую компенсации причиненного мне морального вреда, – шепнул Хидэ, крепко сжимая запястья Юты и касаясь губами шеи. Ютака сдавленно охнул и непроизвольно дернулся – но Хошино был сильнее, а высвобождаться не очень-то и хотелось...

...Долго валялись в постели обнявшись, курили одну сигарету на двоих – по давней, еще с юности, привычке таскать их друг у друга, когда не хватало денег на собственные. Хидэ провел ладонью по плечам и шее Юты, коснулся затылка, взлохматил и без того растрепанные волосы:  
– В следующий раз все-таки сначала выпорю...  
– Хочешь сказать, я зря тебя разбудил? – насмешливо фыркнул Юта, блаженно потягиваясь.  
– ...или не буду дожидаться следующего раза, – угрожающе добавил Хошино и потянулся за брошенным на пол ремнем, но Юта успел перехватить его руку и поднес ее к губам.

– Юта, не мельтеши! – взмолился Хигучи-старший. – Мне на тебя еще два часа на сцене любоваться, хоть перед концертом посиди спокойно!  
– Я не могу спокойно! – возмутился Хигучи-младший. – Я... гиперактивный, вот!  
– Пусть носится, – вступился Ацуши: неугомонный Юта его, похоже, забавлял. – Ты слишком строг к нему.  
– Тебе легко говорить, Аччан, – проворчал Толл. – Когда ты на сцене, этот ходячий метроном у тебя за спиной, а у меня – в поле зрения...  
– Зато у меня в поле зрения Хисаши со своими танцами! – фыркнул вокалист, тщательно расправляя кружевные манжеты. – А это отвлекает и сбивает с толку куда сильнее, чем твой гиперактивный братец!  
– Пороть моего гиперактивного братца надо было в детстве, – усмехнулся Толл. – Да некому было...  
– Так никогда не поздно наверстать упущенное, – отозвался Хидэ, поправляя пряжку ремня и украдкой подмигивая Юте.


End file.
